


Surprises of the Non-Electrocuting Kind

by Dormammu



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Electrocution, Gift Giving, Janet Van Dyne (mention), M/M, Tony Stark vs electricity, Worried!Steve, sneaky!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dormammu/pseuds/Dormammu
Summary: Tony electrocutes himself a lot in that lab of his. Steve notices and decides to do something about it.





	

It was another ordinary day on the Avengers Academy campus, full of new faces and new things to fight. All of them sure to disappear before anyone could memorize their names or what they deal was.

Tony decided to use this day-like-every-other for some lab work. He got to his lab just in time to catch Jan stealing colorful wire and some microprocessors. She explained that she needed some for her new, cyberpunk collection. He reprimanded her for not asking first but after she promised to make something cyberpunk for him too he let her abscond with her loot (what are friends for, right?).

He was about to begin his work, the pliers were already in his hand, his brain entering the so called work mode, when someone gently tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped in an undignified manner, turned around. It was Rogers.

"What can I do you for?" Tony said without losing a beat. He winked, waiting for that blush. Rogers was so... Easily embarrassed.

"I wanted to," Rogers started reluctantly, "that is. I have something for you. To give to you." And he offered Tony a box, a very ordinary looking one.

"You didn't have to, Rogers," Tony said, opening it quickly. It wasn't even his birthday. Who knew Rogers cared. But inside the box was nothing awesome, just a pair of rubber gloves.

"Umm... Thanks but no thanks," he said, making a disgusted grimace. "I'm more of a leather guy, Cap." He put the gloves back into the box and presented the box to Rogers.

"I heard what you said the other day. 'It's not a day in the lab without getting electrocuted?'" Rogers shook his head, took a deep breath. "You have to take better care of yourself, Stark. You can't just electrocute yourself on a daily basis. I..." He closed his mouth, seemingly regretting his outburst. Good.

"I know, Avengers Academy needs me and my robots, you'd all perish without me, the signs of apocalypse would curdle everyone's milk..." Tony listed casually. This was a common knowledge.

"Oh shut up, Stark." Rogers said exasperatedly, but Tony could see the beginnings of a small smile on that wholesome-looking face.

"It's the truth. What would you do without me?" Tony shrugged.

"Ok, if I say it's true, will you put the gloves on?" Rogers said, one eyebrow slightly raised. Tony loved it when Rogers thought himself clever. Because it gave him personality of course, not because he looked incredibly hot when mischievous.

"How many people will hear you say it? How about an assembly where you make a speech about my indispensability to Avengers Academy while wearing only boxers?" He winked at Rogers, waiting for him to storm off, or to say something even he will realize is stupid, then storm off.

"Tony," Rogers said instead, in a voice that Tony could almost see himself describe as "sweet," uh oh. "Please wear these rubber gloves while working with electricity. The Academy needs you." Then, taking Tony by the hand he whispered, "I need you. _And_ your robots." He looked into Tony's eyes with his clear blue ones, batting his eyelashes a little even. Tony's mind stopped working for a millisecond. Not more than that, impossible!

"No one... is as funny when trying to make fun of me as you are," Rogers continued, his smile growing more.. evil? "no one checks me out when they don't think I'm looking as obviously as you do. Tony." he said his name in a breathy whisper.

Tony had shrugged Rogers' hand off as soon as the "funny" business started, but by the end of this... speech he felt even more turned on. Rogers... Steve, was making fun of him?

"Oh my god!" he said. "I'll wear your stupid gloves!" He took them out of the box again and flapped them about, hoping Steve will take the hint and leave Tony alone to his embarrassment and plots of future retribution.

Steve gave him a thumb up and made as if to do just that, leave Tony to his work. What work, like he was going to work today after everything. Steve was about to exit when he stopped and turned around. "Hey Stark, how about we go to Club A tonight, when you're done with your work?"

"What, together?" Then his brain restarted and he had to add "Got something else to give me to put on, Cap?"

"Maybe," Steve said, winking at Tony. "I'll come pick you up at eight." Holy...

"It's a date," said Tony in a casual voice, before he could say something that could jeopardize the date. With Steve Rogers. The Cap!

He watched Steve leave and when the door shut, he caressed the rubber gloves as if they were made out of finest material. Then, remembering he had work to do, he put the gloves on and fished his pliers out of the tool box.

He smiled to himself. An ordinary Academy day could turn out to be full of surprises after all.

 


End file.
